A Solarian Love Story
by MarcelineFan
Summary: This is the story of how the relationship between Luna and Radius began...and how it ended. Done for the WCFC Seasonal Competition for Spring 2015.


**Oh _man_ , am I lucky that I got this in right on the deadline, and that's only because I requested a 2-day extension. Sheesh, I _really_ need to work on my time management skills...**

 **Anyway, the Annual WCFC Seasonal Competition was hosted for Spring 2015. The theme was _New Love_ \- write about the first time two characters discovered their love for each other (romantic or otherwise) - so I couldn't resist the chance to do a LunaxRadius story. My idea isn't very original, but meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. It belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l.**

* * *

20-year-old Prince Radius of Solaria stood before a mirror in his room, looking at himself in doubt. He was wearing a traditional dark orange men's suit, with a pale yellow necktie and a matching handkerchief in the chest pocket. His calm, understanding mother, Queen Solstice, was standing to the side of him, smiling with pride.

"I can't believe my son is finally going to find love," she commented.

Prince Radius scoffed. "I highly doubt it mother," he retorted.

Queen Solstice gave a calm, understanding look towards her son. "Now Radius, don't be so negative. I know you're not fond of arranged marriage, but when you finally get to know Luna I'm certain you'll change your tune."

The queen's words did nothing to convince Prince Radius. She was right about one thing; he was frustrated to say the least. About three days ago, his father, King Equinox, had requested his presence in the throne room for an important matter. Although the king was stern and authoritive, Radius would have most likely refused to see his father if he had known what the matter in question was. King Equinox had told him about the arranged marriage with a noble man's 18-year-old daughter named Luna. This was because not only was the noble man a trusted friend of the Solarian royal family, but Radius's parents had decided that Luna would be an eligible bachelorette for their son.

Now Prince Radius was getting ready for a date with a girl he had never met. He was about as excited and willing as one would expect. Besides that, Prince Radius was known for his stubborn, independent attitude, so of course arranged marriage would be a problem for him.

There was a sudden knocking on the bedroom door. The queen and prince turned to the direction of the door.

"Come in!" Queen Solstice called.

The door opened to reveal a disciplined royal guard, who gracefully bowed. "Your Highness, Your Majesty," the guard greeted respectfully, nodding at the royals. "Lady Luna has arrived and is waiting for Your Highness in the throne room."

Queen Solstice grinned while Prince Radius sighed. "Thank you, we'll be there in a moment," she replied cheerfully. The guard nodded affirmatively and closed the door.

"Oh, isn't this exciting Radius?" Queen Solstice asked in excitement.

Prince Radius looked off to the side. "Yes, I'm positively thrilled..." he muttered in sarcasm.

Queen Solstice smiled comfortingy and lifted the prince's chin up to look into his eyes. "Just give it a chance my dear son. You never know what can happen."

Prince Radius hesitated. He saw the motherly sincerity in her caring eyes. He knew he could trust his mother and go through with the date, if only for her sake. So, after smiling genuinely for the first time since the news of his arranged marriage, Prince Radius and his mother were escorted to the throne room by a pair of guards.

When they reached the entrance to the throne room, Queen Solstice plantes a small kiss on her son's head before going into the throne room.

Several guards stood on either side of the entrance, holding up dark orange banners to block Prince Radius from view. The trumpeters blew their horns.

A royal announcer held a scroll open. "I present to you, His Royal Highness, Prince Radius!" he proclaimed. The banners were moved, revealing Prince Radius.

The second the prince laid his eyes on Lady Luna, his reluctance dissolved just a little.

Luna was most certainly a beautiful young woman, and her light-and-dark-blue dress complimented her body nicely. But what really entranced Prince Radius was her gorgeous face because he saw beyond her physical beauty. Her eyes spoke of compassion, her smile was one of reminded him of his mother in a way.

Prince Radius kept his composure as he walked towards Lady Luna. He stood before her with yet another genuine smile.

"Hello Your Highness," Lady Luna greeted. Her voice was soothing.

Prince Radius chuckled. "Please m'lady, call me Radius."

Luna blushed ever so slightly. "As you wish, Radius. Shall we be on our way?"

Prince Radius nodded, and the two were on their way. _Perhaps I_ have _been going about this all wrong..._ Radius thought. _She seems to act very different than most of the women I've met. The least I could do is give her a chance._

The first date went considerably well. The two got to know each others' backstories. When Luna admitted that she would ignore royal or financial status if she had to marry Radius, he was intrigued. Most other women would practically drool over him because he was a prince or because his family was wealthy. However, they both agreed to start the relationship off slow and begin as friends. Radius didn't truly know if Luna could be a possible mate; only time would tell.

Over the next three years, Prince Radius and Lady Luna grew closer. Even when Radius became the official King of Solaria, they still had a strong bond. The bond gradually evolved from a friendship to a romantic relationship. They officially dated for a year, and over that time King Radius was absolutely entranced by Luna. She not only had the compassion and mercy of a potential queen, but she was generally an enticing person. Eventually, his love for her was so deep that he eventually asked for her hand in marriage. It was the night of a full moon when he proposed on the castle balcony, and he was overjoyed when she said yes with tears of happiness.

Only a year after their marriage, the couple had their first, and only, child: their daughter who they named Stella. Over the next six years, the love between Luna and Radius was stronger than ever. They never let their flaws or problems get between them for long; it actually helped their relationship.

However, all good things must come to an end.

In the course of a decade, the spark between them began to diminish. They argued more and more, and they were no longer as passionate as they were in the golden years of their marriage. One day they both reached their boiling point. Harsh words were said, and they decided that their marriage wasn't worth it, so they divorced.

Even though it's been five years since the divorce was final, sometimes Queen Luna and King Radius took a moment of their time to remember what they used to have. They both know that they can never get those days back, but they cherish the old memories, especially of when then first fell in love.

* * *

 **I realize that this story kinda breaks the rules of the competition by talking about the entire romantic relationship of Luna and Radius, so I'm probably going to get points taken off for it. That's fine with me, as long as there aren't _too_ many points deducted. :)**

 **So, that was my entry for the WCFC Seasonal Competition for Spring 2015! Please, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews!**


End file.
